Daily Challenges
Were you looking for Daily Missions? Daily Challenges are 24-hour challenges the player competes in to win exclusive DNA, Card Packs, and other resources. In Daily Challenges, the player is given 5 battles with 5 different minibosses at certain levels. After the player beats the battle, they are given a certain amount of points. The more points the player earns, the bigger the prizes can get in the Prize Wheels. The wheel system (added in update #6) replaces the previous "tower" prize system (though it's still present in "Splinter's Dojo"). There are 5 optional wheels the player can spin. The higher the price of a wheel is, the more smaller prizes are eliminated and larger and more valuable prizes are replaced. * Cool Wheel - 75 Tokens/50 Tokens * Super Cool Wheel - 150 Tokens/100 Tokens * Excellent Wheel - 300 Tokens/200 Tokens * Amazing Wheel - 550 Tokens/350 Tokens * Totally Awesome Wheel - 800 Tokens/550 Tokens Once the player finishes a battle, a new one appears. The player has a chance to refresh the battles for 100 Greenbacks. Daily Challenges *'Vision Quest Challenges (RETIRED)': **'Vision Quest: Leonardo' - The player can fight to earn Leonardo (Vision Quest) DNA. **'Vision Quest: Donatello' - The player can fight to earn Donatello (Vision Quest) DNA. **'Vision Quest: Raphael' - The player can fight to earn Raphael (Vision Quest) DNA. **'Vision Quest : Michelangelo' - The player can fight to earn Michelangelo (Vision Quest) DNA. *'Class Challenges' **'Might Class' - Might class characters have been super-charged agaisnt all classes except for Cunning characters. The player can win Might class character DNA and Might and Cunning card packs in this challenge. **'Tech Class' - Tech class characters have been super-charged agaisnt all classes except for Might characters. The player can win Tech class character DNA and Tech and Might card packs in this challenge. **'Spirit Class' - Spirit class characters have been super-charged against all classes except for Tech characters. The player can win Spirit class character DNA and Spirit and Tech card packs in this challenge. **'Swift Class' - Swift class characters have been super-charged agaisnt all classes except for Spirit characters. The player can win Swift class character DNA and Swift and Spirit card packs in this challenge. **'Cunning Class' - Cunning class characters have been super-charged agaisnt all classes except for Swift characters. The player can win Cunning class character DNA and Cunning and Might card packs in this challenge. Trivia *As of update #4, the Vision Quest challenges have stopped dealing resources and now give out much more Turtle DNA. *As of update #6, the Vision Quest challenges are combined into one weekend challenge. *The Tech Class challenge used to give out Tiger Claw DNA. It has since been replaced with Metalhead DNA. *The Spirit Class challenge used to give out Leonardo DNA. It has since been replaced with Muckman DNA. *On very rare occasions, the player may encounter an enemy that isn't affiliated with the Tech class present in the Tech class challenge. Gallery LeoVQEventIcon.png|Leonardo (Vision Quest) event (RETIRED). DonnieVQEventIcon.png|Donatello (Vision Quest) challenge (RETIRED). MikeyVQEventIcon.png|Michelangelo (Vision Quest) challenge (RETIRED). RaphVQEventIcon.png|Raphael (Vision Quest) challenge (RETIRED). TechEventIcon.png|Tech challenge. SwiftEventIcon.png|Swift challenge. SpiritEventIcon.png|Spirit challenge. MightEventIcon.png|Might challenge. CunningEventIcon.png|Cunning challenge. CunningFootbotsinTechChallengeMistake.jpeg|Cunning Footbots in the Tech challenge event mistake. Category:Game Modes Category:Events Category:Challenges